This invention is directed to improvements in a motorized end feed device for propelling a flow of articles such as can ends in a facewise nested condition. More particularly, the invention relates to a auxiliary drive apparatus for assisting the motorized end feed in propelling the articles.
While the invention may find other useful applications, the invention will be particularly described herein with reference to the problem of propelling or feeding a flow of can ends in a facewise nested condition from a first location to a second location. Various feeder apparatus and devices are utilized in can end fabricating and handling operations to deliver an essentially continuous flow of can ends in facewise nested condition between one point or station and another point or station in a can end fabricating operation, or similarly, in a packaging operation wherein the can ends are to be assembled with filled can bodies to form closures.
One particular problem which arises is that of propelling or delivering the can ends from a location at one vertical level to a location which is at a somewhat higher vertical level. A motorized feeder device has been developed for this purpose which utilizes a motor-driven chain drive for rotating a pair of endless members in the nature of flexible urethane belts or the like, which in turn directly engage and propel the nested can ends. Generally speaking, a pair of spaced apart urethane belts are entwined over a series of sheaves or pulleys which define a generally horizontal path or track as well as any inclined portion of the track. The nested can ends are carried atop these two belts which are generally symmetrically located for engaging spaced apart points of bottom or downwardly facing edges of the can ends. Additional guide rails or guard rails may be provided above the belts to slidably engage one or more additional points about the surface of the can ends located above their points of engagement with the belts, in order to maintain the can ends in place upon the belts and along the conveyor or feeder device defined thereby.
However, it has been found that along upwardly inclined portions of a feeder device or conveyor apparatus of this type, there is sometimes a tendency for some slippage of the can ends to occur relative to the two belts which normally engage and propel the ends. This tendency is particularly noted as the size of the can ends is increased.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel and improved auxiliary drive apparatus for use with a motorized feeder device of the above-described type. This auxiliary drive apparatus is preferably coupled to a portion of the motorized endfeed device slightly downstream of an incline in order to provide an increased force for propelling the can ends up the incline portion of the end feed device or conveyor.